Butterfly Flowers
by IAmStoryteller
Summary: AKA Milkweed A series of shorts based on Prompts, but set in my Gladiolus (My Black Clover Hanahaki AU) universe, friendship and family feels. PART 2 Gladiolus Verse (Black Clover Canon Divergent AU)
1. Ash

These are all set well before the events of Gladiolus even starts, so it's in the three-year time skip I used for Gladiolus.

This specific one is set a year after events Black Clover chapter 215. All chapters after 215 are not acknowledged in this AU.

Featuring family and friendship

Magna's mom will be making a reappearance in the main series and other parts of the series as well.

* * *

**Clover Kingdom**  
**Forsaken Realm**  
**Rayaka Village**  
**Morning**

Magna rarely came home to visit his village, but he had big news to share with his mom. He was going to originally write her a letter informing him of the news. However, Asta, Vanessa, and Noelle got wind of it and basically convinced him that he needed to visit his mom and do everything in person. When all three of them got something in their head, there was no stopping them. Asta, Noelle, Vanessa, Luck, and Charmy just had to tagalong (Finral and the others managed to get out of being dragged along this time). They apparently wanted to meet his mom. He could not see this ending well for him.

As the group got off their brooms (and Asta and Noelle off on Magna's precious broom Crazy Cyclone), Magna breathed in the fresh clean air of Rayaka. Rayaka was the same as he remembered it—tiny, quiet, and peaceful.

"Wow, definitely reminds me of Hage," said Asta, cheerfully. "Although I think Hage was even smaller!"

"I'm pretty sure all the villages in the Forsaken Realm look extremely similar," said Noelle. "I've been to dozens now and they all have similar layouts. I suppose the ease of just copy and pasting village layouts was easiest. They do it in the bigger towns and cities. The only one that doesn't have a pattern is Capital City."

"Alright, know-it-all," said Magna, ruffling Noelle's hair. "Now, do we remember the ground rules?" He pointedly stared at Luck and Vanessa, while saying it.

"No fights," said Luck, mournfully.

"And no drinking," replied Vanessa, equally as mournfully.

Charmy and Noelle giggled, while Asta was…nowhere to be found. He really just went off on his own. Thankfully, the village was not that big so they wouldn't lose track of him. Asta wandered off to talk to the local baker.

Magna shook his head, as everyone caught up with Asta. The gray-haired baker recognized Magna. "Well, well, little Magna Swing is back to visit! Here, you and your friends take some treats up to your Ma's smithy. She's gonna be ecstatic to see you." The baker was already handing Asta and Noelle some bread and cakes before Magna was able to respond.

"Ah, thanks, Mister Alexander," said Magna, rubbing the back of his head. He was honestly surprised at the warm welcome. He had been quite the troublemaker delinquent before getting into the Black Bulls. Well, he still was a troublemaker delinquent but he focused his energy into helping and protecting and not causing harm or issues for regular folk.

"Definitely go see Misses Aru at the grocery. She might have your Ma's weekly order ready," said the baker, waving the five Black Bulls off. Magna remembered exactly where the grocery was located, as he spent many summers under the watchful eye of Misses Aru doing the heavy lifting while his mom was working on big projects. He wondered how the old cranky grocery shop owner was doing these days.

"No, Charmy, this is for Magna's mom," said Asta, trying to hold off Charmy from diving into the cakes. Noelle was also struggling against Charmy and her puppy-dog eyes. While Charmy and their juniors squabbled over the food, Magna noted that Luck was already in an empty field playing with his magic because he got bored without fights.

"Relax," said Vanessa, grinning. "I don't know why you're stressing about visiting your mom. She can't be as bad as mine!"

"Vanessa, the only one that has the worst mom than you is Luck," said Magna, shaking his head. "And I'm not nervous! I just haven't been home in a while, so I'm sure Ma is pissed at me."

"Oh ho? Afraid of an ass-kicking," said Vanessa, giggling. "That's more like it."

"You're a terrible woman," said Magna as Vanessa just laughed some more at him. "Just watch Luck so he doesn't blow up the village, would you? I'm going into the grocery." His witch teammate, still laughing, waved him off, and left to catch up with Luck.

Magna rolled his eyes as Charmy, Asta and Noelle were already in a brawl over the food. He decided to leave them to it. Charmy would win out anyway. Two buildings from the baker was the grocery store, he entered the front door, a familiar bell informing of a customer.

The grocery store was a one room store, filled with everything from flour to new pants. It was much smaller than Magna remembered.

"Hi! Welcome," said an unfamiliar voice. Behind the counter was a young girl, no more than twelve with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Magna stared for a minute, wondering where Misses Aru had gone and then Magna had a brief moment of clarity.

"Little Aubrey? Is that you," asked Magna startled.

The girl titled her head in confusion, but then after a minute, her eyes lit up like a Winter Festival tree. "BIG BRO MAGNA!" She rushed from out behind the counter and came over to give him a big hug. "Wow! Is this your Magic Knight cape? So cool! I didn't know you were coming home."

"You got so tall," said Magna. The last time he saw Little Aubrey, she was a rambunctious six-year-old, with one too many scabs on her knees and elbows, from her wandering outdoor adventures.

"Yep! I'm 12 now," said Aubrey, proudly. "Granny lets me watch the shop when she takes her afternoon nap now. Oh! I can't wait for my grimoire. I'm definitely joining the Magic Knights, just like you!"

Magna laughed. "Well, true, I am pretty cool. You've been training?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah! Everyday!" Aubrey's magic affinity was sand, despite being so far away from the beach. However, she had a good amount of mana for someone so young. Even when she was six, she was able to pull sand from the ground, even if it took a long time. She was as energetic as ever, though she had a scowl now. "Granny tells me that I'm wasting my time because you just got lucky to join the worst squad."

Ah, Magna thought to himself. It looked like Misses Aru was as cranky as ever, doubting even her granddaughter. Magna smirked. "You're my disciple, Little Aubrey! Of course, you can do it as long as you train every day and have confidence in yourself. I'll even introduce you to a gusty kid that doesn't have ANY magic whatsoever that became a Magic Knight."

Aubrey's brown eyes lit up. "Woah! He must be like so strong. OH, man, I'm so glad you're here to visit. Are you staying long? A couple of days?"

He hated to disappoint her. "Nah, kiddo, can't this time. Just a day visit. There's missions to be done."

"Aww," said Aubrey, pouting. "Oh, wait, can you stop to say goodbye for you leave?"

"Yeah. I'll introduce to my friends who came with," said Magna, ruffling her hair. "Oh, since you're doing a job. Ma's order in for the week?"

Aubrey nodded and rushed to the back. She came back with three bags and he was happy to see that she easily carried them. He knew that she was definitely destined for the Magic Knights squads. Magna knew that Captain Charlotte would definitely pick Aubrey for the Blue Rose Knights squad at any future entrance exams. Heck, even Captain Dorothy would like her.

"Well, you definitely are training," said Magna, grinning, as he took the offered grocery bags from her. "I'll see you later! I guess say hi to the old hag for me."

"Ok, bye, Big Bro!"

Magna chuckled, as he left the grocery store. He looked around for any of his teammates and found Charmy sitting outside, eating the cake. Asta and Noelle were helping Vanessa in the field to calm Luck down, meaning that Asta had to fight Luck. Why did he give them ground rules if they were just going to ignore him?

"Oi, dumbasses, get your shit together. We gotta get to my Ma's house," yelled Magna. Charmy, Asta, Luck, Noelle, and Vanessa rushed over as Magna lead the way to his childhood home. His childhood home was right at the western edge of town because his mom was also the local blacksmith, thanks to her magic affinity of magma. It was best to keep fire stuff as far away from town as possible, Magna learned that at a young age.

To be honest, he was a little unsure of visiting his mom face-to-face. He wrote her brief letters with updates on how things were going and sent her some money (after Asta wisely pointed out that Magna sucked at gambling, as he was trying to double or triple his money, and that he was wasting his Magic Knight pay when he could be giving it to his mom). He hadn't seen her since he joined the Black Bulls.

The trek with the remaining baker goods and the groceries. Asta, of course, took the bags from him to carry. Luck and Vanessa were arguing, as Luck wanted to fight her and Vanessa didn't. Noelle was appeasing Charmy with the bread, so Charmy wasn't trying to eat Magna's mom's weekly food supply.

The house was a modest one floor and room one. About five feet behind it, however, was the forge. Magna spotted his mom pounding away at a couple of farmer's tools.

"Ah, wait, here, guys," said Magna. Wisely, his teammates stopped in their tracks as Magna walked forward. His mom got into the zone when she was working and Magna knew not to startle her in that deep concentration.

As he approached the forge, Magna smelled the familiar smells of home. Fire, ash, smoke, metal. These four smells brought back a lot of memories. Memories of standing at his mom's side as a young boy as she taught him the difference between metals, let him do designs on her personal projects, and tell him that he could so anything.

"Hey, Ma," said Magna, at the entrance to the forge.

The pounding of metal stopped and his Ma looked up, surprised. "Magna?"

"So, I've got some news…"

"You little shit," said his mom, rushing over to him. She smacked him upside the head, first, and then hugged him in a bone-crushing hug. Magna returned the hug with the same amount of force. "I missed you!" She smelled like ash, soot, and metal. It was like coming home.

"I missed you, too, Ma. Sorry for not letting ya know I was comin'," said Magna, as his mom released him from the hug, but held him at his shoulders, giving him an appraising look. Magna was startled to see that his mother was now shorter than him. He got most of his looks from his mother, but there was grayer in her hair, and there were bags under her eyes. His mother was only 37, but despite several signs of aging, and that he was now taller than her, she looked as a strong and willful as ever.

His mom grinned. "I see you brought guests. Are those your friends?"

"Yeah," said Magna. "Not all of them. But I wanted to tell you before I introduce you, um, I got a promotion."

"What? No way, really? They finally giving ya Black Bulls the actual levels you at? So, what're ya now?"

"I'm a 5th Class Intermediate Knight now," said Magna, proudly. In the year after the war against the elves, there had been some serious upheavals in the Magic Knights. Everyone's rankings were properly evaluated now, especially concerning the Black Bulls. Fuegoleon was doing good work as the new Wizard King, in Magna's humble opinion.

"That's my boy," said his mom, proudly, hugging him tightly again. "I guess I'm taking a break. Let's go meet your friends." Mother and son went back to the start of the Swing family property, so that Magna would finally be able to introduce his friends to his mom.

"Hi, Magna's Mom," said Asta, waving, immediately once they were close enough. Asta was smiling brightly.

"Hello, Asta," said his mom, grinning.

"You know my name," gasped Asta, wondering how Magna's mom knew. Magna just shook his head at his junior.

"Well, I know who you all are," said Magna's mom. "But first, I'm Shula Swing, blacksmith extraordinaire. Thank you very much for looking after my troublesome son." Magna blushed as his mom bowed lightly towards his teammates.

"Ma!"

"What? I'm just so glad that you've got so many good people looking out for you," said Shula, feigning innocence at Magna's embarrassment.

"Oh! Oh! Do you know who I am," asked Luck, raising his hand like a little kid in school.

"Luck, you're Magna's best friend," said his mom. She went over and hugged Luck, who was confused. Luck was let go and Shula turned to Vanessa. "And you must be Vanessa. Oh, I'm so glad that there's a reliable woman looking out for my son. Tell me does he have a girlfriend yet that he won't tell me about?"

Vanessa's eyes glinted as she accepted the hug from Magna's mom. "This virgin delinquent of ours has no girlfriend yet. But I'll definitely tell you if he does get one."

"I like you," said Shula, gray eyes glinting with mischief. Magna internally cringed. Somehow, Vanessa and his mother were immediate allies in teasing him. She spotted Charmy. "And this cutie must be Charmy!" Charmy grinned, face grimy with crumbs, and she climbed up Magna's mother so that Charmy was secure being carried by Shula. Magna sighed. "And you must be Lady Noelle, one of my son's beloved juniors. He talks about you and Asta all the time in his letters to me. He's so proud of you."

Noelle blushed, prettily, and stammered, "Ni-nice to meet you, Miss Swing. Magna has been a good senior to us."

"Yeah, definitely," said Asta, as a loud as ever. "Magna is a great senior!"

Shula laughed, giving Magna a knowing look.

"How about I feed you all," said Shula, already walking to the modest house of theirs. "And you can tell me what my son is really getting up to that he doesn't mention in the letters."

"Ooh, I know lots," said Luck, regaining his normal maniac behavior.

Magna had a bad feeling about this, as his friends followed his mom inside their house. But, Magna thought to himself, happily, he glad to see his mom and glad that his friends taken to her so well already.

"Ya comin' or not, Magna! These folks are hungry!"

"Yeah," said Magna, entering his childhood home for the first time in a long time. "I'm home."

"Welcome back," said his mom, grinning. "Now, has he ever made you my spicy chili?"

"Magna can cook?! Why the hell haven't you been cooking your Ma's specialties for me," demanded Charmy, growling, as Shula held her like a toddler.

Magna scoffed. "You hog the kitchen, you ungrateful brat."

Charmy gasped, and leapt from Shula's arms to attach herself to Magna's neck, threateningly. "Meanie!"

"Gah! Charmy!"

"Children, enough! Sit your asses down before I kick them into next week," snarled Shula, the increase in temperature due to her magma affinity. Magna knew better and was the first to move to sit down at the kitchen table. Asta knew better from being scolded by Sister Lily for years. Vanessa was already sitting. Charmy rushed to her chair. Luck's eyes lit up.

"FIGHT ME."

"OH MY GOD! LUCK, YOU CANNOT FIGHT MY MA! SHE'LL KILL YOU."

"EVEN BETTER!"

"YOU PSYCHO BRAT!"

Moments later, Luck was nursing a bump on his head with some meat from the cold box and everyone was thoroughly threatened into behaving.

"It's nice to have you all here," said Shula, grinning. "Who wants to help to cook?"

Magna rolled his eyes. This was going to be a longer visit than expected, but he supposed the rest of the Black Bulls would be fine handling the mission load. When his mom made chili, it was truly a special occasion.

"You look happy," said Vanessa, smiling knowingly, as Charmy, Noelle, and Asta jumped at the chance to help Magna's mom. Luck was still sulking.

Magna snorted. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"See. You needed this," said Vanessa. "You should bring your mom out for Winter Festival. Ooh, and the Star Festival. She'd probably love the Capital." Vanessa excited babbled on about the different events that he should definitely take his mom.

"Yeah, maybe." Magna noted that she was right. He was happy to be home. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	2. Overgrown

In my Gladiolus story, Nickole Vermillion is the mother of Mimosa and Kirsch. Nickole is also the younger sister of Acier Silva. Nickole is a long-standing member of the Blue Rose squad.

If she seems different than how she is in Gladiolus at the moment, realize that Nickole is being described and seen through the view of Mimosa, her daughter, whereas Nickole in chapter 5 of Gladiolus is being described and seen through the view of Zora, who is a mere stranger and the fact that Nickole and Zora are on a mission.

I took a little leeway with the prompt "outgrown," so it's more "outgrew"

(This is only a few days after the battle with the elves; so it's cleanup and assessing the situation. Remember this verse is canon compliant up to chapter 215. Afterwards its canon divergent)

* * *

Mimosa was exhausted, stress, hungry, sweaty and annoyed. Between aiding in the cleanup from the battles and dealing with the fact that seventy-five percent of the Golden Dawn were possessed by elves only several days ago, she wanted to stay in bed for three days and just sleep. Unfortunately, everyone who had been possessed by an elf soul were confined to their rooms at the respective headquarters by order of the Magic Parliament, while things got sorted. This situation, meant to Mimosa's horror, that she was one of five Golden Dawn members that were sent to work with other squads in cleanup.

She got shuffled between the Coral Peacocks and the Blue Rose squads for days. Everyone was short-staffed—due to the restrictions set by the Magic Parliament. Fuegoleon and Nozel were attempting to smooth everything over with them, since their Wizard King was "currently in medical." The last thing anyone needed was the wrong sort finding out that Julius Novachrono had the body and the mana of a thirteen-year-old boy.

"Go take a rest, Lady Mimosa," said Vice-Captain of the Blue Rose squad Lerola Roselei, the younger sister of Charlotte. Since Charlotte had been one of the ones possessed, she was not in the field, but in the Blue Rose headquarters doing paperwork and research to aid Fuegoleon and Nozel's efforts. "Lady Nickole had returned this morning. She's catching up to speed with everything that happened. I'm sure that you would like to see her."

Mimosa tiredly nodded. "Let me know if anyone else needs healing, but I think I'll go get some food." She headed back to the Blue Rose headquarters. She knew the area well, as she spent the first five years of her life living in this town before she had to go stay with her father and brother more.

The Blue Rose squad was one of the places that Mimosa, despite not being a member (and despite choosing the Golden Dawn over the Blue Rose and the Coral Peacock squads), felt at home. The other place had been the Golden Dawn headquarters. She liked the Vermillion Homestead (home to all Vermillion royal family members) but she always felt out of place there.

Mimosa passed a few scurrying Blue Rose Magic Knights on the way out, while she was the way in. They cheerfully greeted her when they saw her and she politely smiled back.

Entering the Blue Rose headquarters, she was hit with a familiar smell and her mouth immediately watered. Mimosa realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was almost dinnertime. She rushed to the kitchens where she found the creator of the amazing smelling food.

Lady Knight Nickole Vermillion was still in her Magic Knight armor, silver hair messily braided, as she stood in front of the counter chopping up vegetables. Despite being notoriously badass (but not as badass as her older sister Acier, according to Nickole herself), Mimosa's mother knew her way around a kitchen. Mimosa hadn't eaten her mother's cooking _in ages._

"Mother?"

Nickole jolted out of her revere, as she was very focused in cooking and looked at Mimosa. Her mother was not the most expressive person; she almost came off as standoffish, but Mimosa knew that it was just her mother's serious nature. It was a trait that Mimosa tried to emulate. "Hello, Mimosa, darling. Things are a big mess, aren't they? Well, I figured that the Blue Rose knights needed a pick me up. I'm making my all-out Sunday dinner, even though it's Wednesday."

Mimosa just stood there, frozen in place.

"Mimosa, are you alright?" Her mother put down the food knives and came over to check Mimosa for a fever with a warm hand on the forehead. "Tch. No fever. Have you been overworking yourself?"

Mimosa felt her throat dry and her eyes grow wet with unshed tears. She was sixteen-years-old and a Golden Dawn Magic Knight, Damnit! She wasn't going to cry to her mommy. She was too grown for it. She didn't need the coddling. She needed to be stronger.

Images of the events of the last few days flashed through her mind—from watching her fellow Knights turn against them, to almost losing both Yuno and Asta, to a devil almost destroying everything they held dear.

She sniffled and it was all over. Mimosa couldn't keep it in.

"Momma," cried Mimosa, softly, as she was not a loud crier.

Immediately, Mimosa was engulfed by her mother's embrace. Her mother always hugged her and Kirsch as though it might be the last time she'd get a chance to do so. Remembering that, Mimosa just cried more into her mother's armor shoulder. It was not the most comfortable hug, but Mimosa didn't care.

Mimosa's mother was not one for mindless soothing words, so it was silent as Mimosa cried. And cried. Mimosa cried until she could cry no more.

Then her mother stopped hugging, but kept Mimosa close to examine her face, wiping Mimosa's tear-stained face clean. "Sit down. You need food and water. Then you are going back to the Golden Dawn headquarters to rest for a couple of days. If Julius or William or any of them have a goddamn problem with it, I'll kick their asses."

Mimosa nodded, as her mother sat Mimosa down at the small kitchen table. The Blue Rose squad had a dining room for communal eating, but the one in the kitchen was just for anyone to stop by to have a quick bite or a tea before running off to work. "Thanks, Mother."

Nickole merely clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Honestly. You and your brother are too much like me. Holding all that inside. You need to talk to your squad too, when things have calmed down."

"I know," said Mimosa. Yuno had been the only one able to fight the possession, but Mimosa would have nightmares and anxiety about seeing people she cared for turn into angry, hurt, not-themselves, who tried to kill her at the stake. "Are you making your roasted garlic chicken?"

"Yeah with the works. I'm making a big pot of stew for the girls when I'm not here. I've got one of the girls running to get stuff for desserts," said Nickole. "Captain Charlotte is stressed right now, so I've sent her to bed."

Mimosa giggled, despite the lagging sadness from her crying moments ago. "Mother, I don't think you're allowed to commandeer the entire Blue Rose squad."

Mimosa's mother smirked. "I'm not much concerned about what I'm allowed or not allowed to do. Besides, I am the most seasoned member of this squad, so I can do what I want."

Mimosa felt her spirits raising as she spoke with her mom. It's been so long. They've both been busy. Honestly, it felt like a year. Startled at the thought, she realized it had been an entire year since she seen her mother. "Oh, I need to introduce you to Yuno! And Asta! And you need to come with me to visit Noelle. Noelle got so much stronger."

Nickole smiled for once. "Didn't I tell you that Noelle was going to be great? She's Acier's daughter, after all. I'm glad that you two are so closer these days."

Mimosa shrugged. "I guess, we are, huh? Oh but you'll like Yuno and Asta! Yuno is really strong. He doesn't talk much, but he's my age-mate in the squad. And Asta's so cool. He's got no magic, but he's so strong and he doesn't give up."

Her mother smirked, knowingly. "Oh, I guess I'll have to meet this super strong, cool, stubborn guy, huh?"

Mimosa's face flushed. "No, it-it's not like that!"

"Sure. And Charlotte's not head-over-heels for Yami. And your brother didn't spend two hours in front of the mirror today," said Nickole, sarcastically. Mimosa pouted. "Ah, don't be like that, Mimosa. Unfortunately, I can't meet up with your two new friends or Noelle right now. I'm here for the rest of the day, but I have to go on mission tomorrow morning."

"Oh," said Mimosa, disappointed. "How long will you be gone?"

Nickole sighed. "Who knows? But Julius asked me to do this one."

Mimosa startled. "You, uh, know?"

"Yeah," said Nickole, shaking her head. "Doesn't surprise me. Dumbass magic nerd."

"Momma, you can't call the Wizard King that!"

"Hah! I certainly can."

Mimosa smiled, as her mother ranted about Julius and others being dumbasses. It looked like she still needed her mom, after all. But that's ok. She wouldn't want to outgrow the need for her ever.


	3. Legend

Set 35 years prior to the start of Gladiolus: Julius is 10, so is Ophie. Here's a bunch a headcanons about Julius. Also doubles as a birthday present for Julius' birthday.

* * *

(There was a story told in the Clover and Heart Kingdoms about the easy friendship of two children spawned a lifetime ally and a brighter future for all):

"Julius, son, don't go too far. We're too close to the Heart Kingdom border for you to be playing," warned his father, Dr. Thane Novachrono, a nobleman from the Novachrono noble family, and the foremost expert on flora and fauna and their magical properties.

"Okay, Dad!" Julius was more than happy to listen, but will he do what his father asked? Not likely. Julius was still only ten, after all and he was notoriously inquisitive and curious. His parents liked taking him on their expeditions around the Forsaken Realm and the Neutral Zone and that may had lead Julius to being reckless. "Honey, please remind your son not to get himself lost and in trouble?"

"Wha?"

Harmony Novachrono had her nose in a book, completely unaware of anything, sitting on a rock, ignoring Dad's interns and students work around the campsite. It was why Julius was a free-range child and why he got into so much trouble.

"Har, please, this is important. I know you're doing research for you next book, but I need this to go well. I need the funding from the King," said his dad. Julius really didn't understand. His dad was super smart about a lot of different things. He hated that his dad was so upset.

"Oh, I know, you've told me, repeatedly for weeks," said Harmony, with a frown at her husband. Dad was always reminding Mom to be more motherly. "Julius, be a good boy, and don't stray far, ok?"

"I'll be good," said Julius, cheerfully. He wouldn't go _that_ far, at least. He wouldn't want his dad to get mad at him. His parents were easily distracted (mom by her book and dad by one of the students moving a piece of equipment to the wrong spot) and so Julius disappeared into the woods.

Julius was excited to be close by the Heart Kingdom. The magic there was super amazing. He wanted to study it so badly. But both his parents would not agree to let him go as an exchange student, preferring to keep Julius close. He knew that they were afraid of Julius' magic affinity. Time was a strange one, especially for a low-ranking noble.

He hoped that by the time he got his grimoire that his parents would be open to him joining the Magic Knights. Julius wanted to become the Wizard King. He could just imagine all the amazing things he could do. He'd be able to help people more, especially thought in the Forsaken Realm. There was nothing wrong with having low mana nor with being born in the Forsaken Realm, despite what a lot of people said, even his own parents said things that Julius didn't like.

People were people.

He pulled out his notebook and quill. He could sense the magic from the woods in front of him. Julius even saw the barrier, lightly shimmering all around it.

"So, this is the famed Tulgey Woods," mumbled Julius to himself. "I heard there's a bunch of weird creatures and talking trees in there, but that can't be right, even though it'd be super amazing."

He wandered around the clear border, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped. Julius closed his eyes and sensed some mana.

"Hey, who are you," asked a girl's voice.

Startled, Julius opened his eyes and found that he was face-to-face with a girl his age. She had black hair and green eyes. And a cute button nose. The girl was scowling at him, expecting an answer.

"Oh, hello? My name is Julius Novachrono," said Julius, politely smiling. "I'm from the Clover Kingdom. My parents are nearby doing work."

The girl seemed like she liked the answer. "Name's Ophie. Nice to meet you, Julius. I'm from the Heart Kingdom. My brother was supposed to be watching me, but he left me to play with his girlfriend."

Julius grinned. "You're from the Heart Kingdom?! What's your magic? Mine's time!"

Ophie, the girl from the Heart Kingdom, blinked. "You're magic is time?! That's so cool. Mine's weather."

"No way," said Julius. "Like is it all weather or only certain kind of weather like rain or snow?"

"All weather," said Ophie, proudly. "It's powerful magic, so I have to be careful not to upset the balance in nature, at least, that what my teacher said."

Nodding, solemnly, Julius replied, "I have that same problem. Time can be a tricky magic too. So, will you tell me what the Heart Kingdom is like?"

Ophie nodded. "Sure! But I got to get back before sunset, so my brother won't get into trouble."

"Yeah, I gotta get back before then too. So, is it true that you guys have the strongest natural magic around?"

"Well, duh, so…"

(...But did the story really happen that way?)

(Fun fact: It did. Except there was a demon cat and more fire and yelling).


	4. Wild

Set when Mereoleona is a teenager, about 16/17, just after Acier's death (spring time sometime)

* * *

Mereoleona Vermillion did not care what other people thought about her. She was used to being the strange one amongst her royal relatives. More than once she had heard old aunties and uncles not just whisper or mutter under their breath, but also say it directly to her mother and father's face that Mereoleona was "too wild," "uncontrollable," and "unbefitting of a royal in this house." Her mother and father's responses were generally the same that Mereoleona was "perfect just the way she was" and that was the end of direct confrontations.

She did not like living in the Capital, despite her parents and brothers were there. The only reason she even stayed was to get trained by Acier, who was the strongest person that Mereoleona knew.

But Acier was gone.

Mereoleona couldn't even bring herself to visit the new Silva baby. From what her little brother Fuego told her, Noelle looked very similar to Acier.

"Mother, Father," said Mereoleona, all of sixteen-years-old, standing in front of her parents in her father's den. "I'm leaving to train in the Grand Magic Zones."

"Uh, what," asked her father, startled.

"I'm not getting any stronger here. I have to do things my way," said Mereoleona, arms crossed, scowling.

"Sweetie, I don't think that going off on your own will help any. Being a member of the Magic Knights, of the Crimson Lions is a high honor that you can't just ignore," said her father, trying to remind her of her duty as first-born. "The boys will need you."

"Fuego and baby Leo will survive without me," replied Mereoleona. "They're my brothers, after all." Her father sighed, and rubbed his eyes. She almost felt bad that she was stressing him out.

"Okay," said her mother, finally breaking into the conversation. "Let's go and get you some supplies to start. I know that you know how to forage and hunt thanks to Acier, so we'll get you all the supplies that you can carry. Ooh, and maps. We need some maps of the Neutral Zone!"

Her father merely sighed. "I swear. The things I do for you two. Fine, go ahead, Mereo. Solace make sure that she has one she needs. I'll…figure out what to tell everyone."

"Tell them they can go fuck themselves," responded Mereoleona, grinning.

Solace burst out laughing while Aldebrand merely hung his head.

"Come on, sweetie, let's get you set," said Solace, grabbing Mereoleona's hand.

"Thanks, Mother."


	5. Ornament

Shit got a little angsty this time around...

Set Sometime after Finral joined the Black Bulls

* * *

Finesse Calmreich loved her parents but at the same time, resented them, especially as she got older. As a child, she remembered always being told what not to do and how "young ladies" should act. As a teenager, she resigned herself to being at the mercy of her parents. Finesse was regularly ill as she had a poor constitution; she needed the care that only her parents were able to provide for her (doctors, caretakers, etc.).

Then she met Finral and Langris. Finral was the sweetest guy, but very unsure of himself as he was always beaten down by everyone comparing him to Langris. And Langris was in need of Finral doing better as an older brother, but hid himself behind sneers, arrogance and harsh words. She fell a little in love with Finral the day they met, but once again resigned herself to marrying Langris, even though she knew that she would only ever be able to see him as a "younger brother."

Of course, she heard that Finral had run off from the Vaude home and worried about him while she was busy with her studies at the University. As the grand-niece of the Clover King, if she was not to be a Magic Knight, she was to be educated at the University of Clover to be taught politics, decorum, history, law, and magical theory to help her future husband when he became a ruling noble-lord in charge of a city.

It was now that she was sitting in the library of the University, writing notes for her examination on the mana-based class system that was sure to get her in trouble with everyone, when she heard some of the other students talking. Of course, a lot of the students always spoke loudly in the library because they didn't actual care about learning, unlike Finesse who had nothing for her that was amazing except a due diligence to study.

"Did you hear about who that foreigner that the Wizard King likes so much picked up for his ragtag worst squad," said a young noble, mockingly.

Finesse frowned. One should talk, thought Finesse, a little meanly, since only the strongest and best got into the Magic Knights, meaning that the nobles here failed to get it.

"Oh yeah that disgraced Vaude kid, Finral. Heard he's a loser, in comparison to how strong his brother is. Langris is in the Golden Dawn, now that's cool squad. Captain Vangeance is so mysterious," said another young noble, this time a young woman. "The Black Bulls are a sham."

Finesse did not want to hear anymore. She shut the books and packed her things—she would borrow the books and go study in her room at the University. As she started to walk to the librarian (who was actually her grandmother, a long story for another time), she heard them say something else.

"Did you hear those that Finesse has to marry Langris, though? She's so lucky," cooed the young noble lady.

"No way, Langris is lucky. Finesse is beautiful, like a doll. She'll be a good wife, even if she gets sick all the time," said the young noble lord.

Finesse clenched her jaw, and felt the tears, build up in her eyes. Why do men describe her like that? She wasn't a doll. She was a woman, a person with feelings.

She gathered herself so her grandmother wouldn't notice she was upset.

(A hidden memory of her drunk mother whispering to her that she was a little pretty ornament only good for marrying off).

As she walked the desk of her grandmother, the Librarian of the University, Finesse told herself one thing…

She was not going to be defined by her looks and fragile body—she was going to work towards standing up for herself.


	6. Misfit

My headcanon is that Julius sees all the MK Captains as the children of his heart. You can't change my mind. Like he'd adopt all of them, even the ones with good parents, lmao.

* * *

"So what the fuck are we going to do now," asked Yami. The captains of the Magic Knights squad and the de-aged to the tender age of 13 were sitting in Dorothy's dream realm in order to discuss matters that needed no prying ears. Dorothy was serving everyone tea and biscuits, while everyone was trying to process the last couple of days.

"I mean," interceded Kaiser. "I think we can all agree that people had seen Julius die. We can't have him suddenly back to life. There would be too many questions."

"Not to mention," said Nozel, "Julius has enemies who would try to take advantage of his weakened state."

"Well, we'll have to forge so much paperwork," muttered Jack, perhaps coming up with some plan.

"Are you all going to keep ignoring me," asked Julius, mildly amused and horrified that he had to go through puberty again. The first time was bad enough, but he was a 42-year-old man's mind in a body of 13-year-old. He forgot what it was like to be a kid and ignored all the time. "I'd like to stay dead. Unfortunately, I cannot count on my parents in their elderly age to take care of me again."

"That would be no problem," said William, softly. "You can stay with me at the Golden Dawn."

"Hey, wait, hold on, mask-freak. Julius can stay with me at the Black Bulls base," countered Yami.

Julius smiled at two young men he considered his sons. It felt like only yesterday that he recruited them both and took them under his wing to nurture and watch them grow. William and Yami had this unspoken sibling-like rivalry that was hilarious and heart-warming. The two began to argue about where Julius should stay.

"Actually," said Kaiser. "Julius would be safest with Dorothy at the moment. Until Julius can legally join the Magic Knights again. Dorothy's base is the hardest to break into and she does have the dream realm at her disposal."

"Awww, thanks, Kaiser," said Dorothy, grinning and flashing a peace sign. "Julius can so stay with me until he's fifteen, for sure!"

"Or we can rotate him between all nine of our squads," reasoned Fuegoleon.

"I like it. I can stay with Dorothy first and then move around! This way I can see everyone's cool magic," said Julius, eyes sparkling at the thought of getting to see the ins and outs of training for every one of his Magic Knights. Yami coughed something suspiciously that sounded like "magic nerd."

"One issue though," said Charlotte. "Who will be Wizard King?"

"Well," said Julius, "in the matter of my untimely demise, it is up to the Grand Magic Knights, whether they are captains or not to choose the new Wizard King. It would require to track down everyone with that title."

"There's no problem then," said Mereoleona, arms crossed and completely annoyed to being there now that Fuegoleon was awake. "I can track them down, while Julius hides out at Dotty's. Fuego and Nozel can get the paperwork done and keep the Magic Parliament off our backs. Meanwhile everyone else goes back to rebuilding, except the Black Bulls, who have to investigate devils."

"You heard my sister," said Fuegoleon, "I'd say with go with that plan."

There was a chorus of agreement.

Julius smiled. Despite many coming from the noble or royal houses, they really were the misfits of those houses brought together to help Julius change the kingdom for the better. Before he had to look after them, now they were the ones that had to look after Julius. They really were growing up. Dorothy came over and wrapped her arm around Julius, who had to get used to the fact that he was no longer taller than any of his Captains.

"We will have so much fun, Julius," said Dorothy, cheerfully, and squeezing his shoulders.

"I'm sure we will," said Julius, smiling up at her.

His kids were good kids.


	7. Sling

Set before Gladiolus by a few months

* * *

Fragil became friends with Leo after the Royal Knight Exams and the whole thing with the elves. Leo was a warm, caring and rough-and-tumble person. Fragil was shy and unsure of herself, always being one of the few in the Azure Deer to chase after their artistic and slightly mad captain. They had become friends during the clean-up process when Fragil took a break at one of her favorite cafes only to run into Leopold there. He unceremoniously joined her for her break and they became quick friends.

Being friends with Leo was the second best decision in her life. Leo was surprisingly affectionate and Fragil was surprisingly in need of that platonic and warm affection. They seemed like opposites (they even had opposite magic affinities), but they both had similar interests and ideals. She trusted him and he trusted her. Leo even trusted her enough to tell her about his feelings for Asta, which is a big no-no in the Royal and the Noble classes.

She was quite protective of him, she found out easily enough on missions and when jealous assholes had _comments._

So it wasn't a surprise when Fragil found her heartbroken again, she trekked herself to the Crimson Lions to find Leo.

(Fragil had bad taste in men, or she was just bad at recognizing the insincere ones. Or maybe it was her mother's unnecessary nagging that Fragil needed to get married as soon as possible which made Fragil anxious enough to throw caution to the wind to find love in all the wrong places).

"Hey! Fragil, what's up? Do you want to train," asked Leopold, coming to the door once one of the other members of the Crimson Lions fetched him from wherever had been. "Oh, you look sad. What's wrong?"

"Remember that guy from the Green Mantis I told you about?"

"Ah, the one that Bah-ha guy introduced you to," asked Leo, eyes narrowed.

"Turns out that he was just wanting to find a good noble house to marry into," said Fragil, sadly. The Tormenta Noble House was a small, but prosperous house with a good reputation.

Leo sighed and hugged her. "I told you don't need to rush. You can tell your mother to shove it."

"Oh my God, I can't say that to my mother," said Fragil, hugging Leo back, enjoying his unnaturally warm hug.

"It'd be pretty funny," said Leo, releasing her from the hug but slinging his arm around her shoulder to lead her inside. "Sal stopped by and making some cheesecake, you want some?"

"Yeah," said Fragil, letting herself being dragged escorted to the Crimson Lions' kitchen, as she was always up for spending more time with Leo and eating sweets.

"Good, because she makes the best."

"Thanks, Leo."

"Anytime."


End file.
